This Is It Return of the Smooth Criminal
by Sonic Jackson
Summary: A revison of one of my old stories. Michael Jackson has died and The SEGA Superstars are in greif. Unknown to them, all of their old enemies are working together to destroy them with a fool-proof plan. However, every well laid out plan has a hitch to it.
1. Chapter 1

_Mobius: June 25, 2009, 12:45 PM_

Blaze the Cat was watching the news in her house. Which was very unusual for her scince she rarley wached TV at all. However, there was a breaking news report that kept her in a trance. Suddenly, she started crying.

_God, how am i going to tell Sonic this? _She said with tears. _He was the closest to that man than any of us._

Just then, her boyfreind and world-famous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog walked into her house. Blaze was still crying when he came in.

"Hey Blaze, what's up?" he said, unaware that she was crying.

Blaze looked up at Sonic, her face drenched from her tears. Sonic was taken back by this. He never saw Blaze cry before. Suddenly, Blaze grabbed him and buried her head in his chest, crying.

"Blaze, why are you crying?" Sonic asked.

Blaze didn't answer, but pointed to the TV screen. Sonic looked to where she was pointing and the newscaster was now repeating the story.

_"To those of you just tuning in, Rock and Roll Hall of Famer and King of Pop, Michael Jackson, has died from severe cardiac arrest. The singer was admmited into UCLA hospital, this morning. He was reported to have not been breathing when the 911 call was made..."_

Sonic never got to hear the rest of what the anchorman said, because at that excat moment, he passed out.

_"Sonic!" _Blaze cried.

* * *

_Somewhere inside Space Channel 5 hedquarters, 1:06 PM_

Space Channel 5 reporter Ulala was battiling rival Channel 40 reporter Pudding in a dance battle, to see who was the better dancer. Pudding was winning for awhile until she messed up on a complicated dance move she'd been practicing.

"Oww!" Pudding yelled.

"Ha! I win!" Ulala taunted

"That's not fair! I fell!" Pudding complained

"Whoa, Pudding. Take a pill will ya? how about we call it a tie for now?"

Pudding started to object, but sighed. "Fine."

"I wish Space Michael was here so he could make the final decision."

"It wouldn't matter. He always picks you as the winner."

"Maybe it's because I'm a better dancer than you."

"Or, maybe it's because he likes you."

Ulala started to blush. "M-me? why would Michael like me like that? That's absurd!"

"No it isn't," Pudding said. "He told me."

"What?" Ulala was incredulous.

"He told me a few years ago. The only reason he never told you is because he thought you liked Jaguar."

Ulala was speechless. Space Michael actualy liked her, and he never told her! Just then a voice came over her communicator.

_"Ulala, it's Noize. Space Michael is dead!"_

"What?" she yelled into her microphone.

"_It's true. They said it was some kinda heart attack or somethin'. Fuze wants everyone in the lobby now." _the transmission ended. Ulala was in shock.

"What happend, Ulala?" Pudding asked.

"Sp-Space M-Michael is dead." Pudding's eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped.

* * *

_Manhattan Island, New York. 1:19 PM_

_"Michael Jackson has been pronounced dead in UCLA hospital..." _The MC says on the radio.

"N...No... It can't be true!"

Sketch Turner was in his apartment in SoHo. He had just come home and turned on the radio, only to hear the dreaded news about Michael.

_"Why him?" _Sketch thought. _"He never hurt a fly. He was one of the humblest pepole i met."_

the blonde-haired man sat down on his couch. His pet rat, Roadkill, climbed on his lap. Sketch scrached his little companion, all the while thinking of Michael.

_"Rest in peace, King of Pop."_

_With Ristar..._

"Not Michael! He can't be dead! He's invincible! Unbreakable!"

_With NiGHTS..._

"How do i know you're not making this up, Reala?"

"I shouldn't even be here right now, but that man _was _your friend, so i went through the trouble of comming to tell you. Wizeman doesn't even know i'm here."

"Oh, Michael..." NiGHTS started to cry. Reala flew away.

_In Los Angelas_

"He was a great man," Shaquille O'Neal said. "It was an honor to work with him. My prayers to his family."

All of Michael's freinds felt the pain. Especialy Sonic.

It was much too soon.


	2. Hidden Agenda

Seven months had passed since Michael Jackson's death. The trial of Dr. Conrad Murray, who killed Jackson, ended with the expected verdict: Guilty as charged. Murray, however was able to pay his bail, much to the annoyance of Michael's fans. The SEGA all-stars (minus NiGHTS and Shinobi) were at a hotel in Los Angelas. Everything was quiet, except for the TV, which was on the news. Nobody said anything for a while. After what seemed like an hour of unbearable silence, Ulala finaly spoke up.

"Look guys, i know we're still hurting over Michael's death, especialy after that trial, but we could at least try and do something intresting," she said.

"Do you know what you're asking for?" Afro Thunder replied. "It's not like we can just get up and go to a club and act like nothing happend. Belive me, I've tried."

Sonic and Sketch chuckled.

"Thunder's right," said Alex Kidd. "It's still too fresh just to forget everything."

"Yeah," Sonic responded. "You guys are right. I know it was probably by accident that Conrad Murray killed MJ but..."

"But what?" Ulala asked.

"Something doesn't seem right about him, and i don't mean that because he killed Michael."

"You're probably just overreacting Sonic," Sketch said. "But then again i wouldn't be surprised if he was working with Eggman."

Sonic and everybody else laughed for the first time in months.

* * *

In Santa Barbra, not far from where Neverland Ranch is, a small house is nestled in many acres of the valley. Conrad Murray, the doctor who killed Michael Jackson, walked into that house. Once he got in, an elevator rose up from the floor. Murray walked in, and the elevator lowered itself down the hole it came through. After several minutes, the elevator finally came to a stop.

"Hello Dr. Murray. How was the trial?" a shadowy figure asked.

"Everything went according to plan," Murray said. "As predicted, they found me guilty, but i was able to post bail."

"Wonderful." the lights came on, and the figure was revealed to be Dr. Eggman. along with him was many of the SEGA Superstars arch nemesis'. Among them were Purge and Blank, Wizeman and Reala, Sett-Ra, and Frankie LeDeio, Michael Jackson's arch enemy.

"Now that the trial is out of the way, our plan can come to fruition..."


	3. Zeed's Revenge

"Is the machine ready, Nega?" Eggman asked his alternate-dimension counterpart.

"Yes, it is," Nega answerd. "Firing in T-minus five..."

Eggman and the other villains smiled evilly. Their plan had finally come to fruition, thanks to Conrad Murray.

"Four..."

Michael Jackson somehow was the only dividing point between them and the death of their enimes: The SEGA Superstars. he had connections with all of them.

He had known NiGHTS since he was a child, and he was also the only adult (except Elliot and Claris) that could enter Nightopia.

Sonic and Ulala had the closest friendship with Michael. In that way, he was always able to bail them out if they got into a jam.

"Three..."

Sketch Turner and Shinobi had met Michael in the late 1990's and they've known each other ever since.

"Two..."

But that was about to change. The last villain they needed was sealed away by Jackson, but now they're going to free it.

"One...Fire!"

A laser shot through the sky, going as far as Japan...

* * *

In Japan, There was a secluded forest outside a temple. This forest is where the legendary ninja known as Shinobi takes refuge. In the treetops, the previously mentioned ninja was in deep meditation. Suddenly, a laser blast brought him out of his medetation. Shinobi jumped off the tree and ran to the temple. By the time he got there, the laser had blasted through the temple's forbidden seal.

"No!" He shouted. He ran to the seal, but it was too late.

Zeed was free.

"At last," he said. "That blasted American's magic has been stopped! I'm free!"

"Not for long, Zeed!" Shinobi shouted. The ninja slashed at the demon, cutting off three of his eight arms.

"Arrrggh!" Zeed shouted. "You're going to pay for that one, Shinobi!"

"If you live to do it," he replied with no emotion. He pulled a scroll.

"Ninjitzu of Fire, consume him!"

Suddenly, four pillars of fire and magma shot out of the ground from the earth's core. the pillars spun around each other before merging into one giant pillar of flames. The flames shot towards Zeed and bathed his entire body in the pillar of flames.

Shinobi smirked. But his smirk was soon replaced with an expression that said "WTF."

Zeed's body was still inside the pillar of flames, but he didn't make any shrieks of pain or any other noise at all. He wasn't even scathed. Then, without warning, Zeed caused the pillar of fire to arc around him, setting the forest and the temple on fire in the process. Shinobi manged to jump behind, but still ended up getting scorched in the process.

Shinobi was still gathering himself behind a large rock, when Zeed appeared out of nowhere in front of him. He tried to defend himself, but Zeed cut him up with the five arms he had left, causing some of Shinobi's internal organs to come out.

Zeed was about to drive his swords into Shinobi's skull when he felt a strange essence come to him. He consentrated on finding where the source of the energy was coming from, and when he pinpointed the source an evil smile spread across his face.

"Well, well. It seems your litle American friend is still roaming the streets. I thought he'd be rotting away in jail, but I guess I was wrong after all."

Shinobi, unconscious, was sprawled out in front of Zeed. The five-armed demon stood over the ninja's limp body.

"I should finish you off right now, but right now, Jackson is my top priority. But don't worry, I'll have his head on a stick when I return." With that, Zeed teleported to America, leaving an unconscious Shinobi in the burning forest.

* * *

During Shinobi's fight with Zeed, the magic that was used to seal Zeed away made it's way to America, California to be exact. The magic moved around the streets of San Fransico, and floated above the buildings in Los Angelas, until it came to Forest Lawn Memorial Park...

* * *

Sorry for the short fillers, but both my job and my Super Smash Bros. fanfic are my top priorites. and if you spot any mistakes in the writing, please tell me via reveiw, and i will fix it.


End file.
